


Warmth

by LunaLeen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, rivetra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLeen/pseuds/LunaLeen
Summary: Can't stop thinking about Levi and Petra :)
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Petra Ral, Levi/Petra Ral
Kudos: 19





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Can't stop thinking about Levi and Petra :)

They were on endurance training, the name was self-explanatory. They were put through a whole lot of harsh shit and they had to suck it up and complete whatever mission was assigned to them. It was in the northern mountains, due to the terrain and weather there weren’t any titans, but it was freezing. **  
**

During the so-called training, her cape had become entangled on a tree branch, she didn’t have time to untangle it so she just took it off and kept going.

Unfortunately, not long after she also fell into a puddle that was slightly frozen. Which was why she was now sitting in the dark freezing her ass off. She had already changed into a clean, dry uniform however, her hair was still wet, and she did not have another cloak.

She was sitting as close to the fire as it was possible without burning her skin. Everything was quiet and dark; it had been a while since they had been outside of the walls. It was scary to venture into the unknown, but without the titans around it felt nice to just look at the sky and enjoy nature.

Everyone had gotten to sleep due to exhaustion, trying to get as many hours of sleep as possible since they had to be up before sunrise.

‘’Everything alright Petra?’’ Levi asked, he had been looking at her for a bit before making his presence known. The redhead was sitting hugging her legs, she was also trembling. It was almost fall, which meant the temperatures dropped during the night and the fire was almost out.

‘’You should go to sleep; training is going to be very shitty tomorrow too. I can’t have you slowing us down’’ He ordered her, taking a small bucket with water and putting out the fire. 

‘’Sorry captain, now I’ll be leaving sir.’’

‘’Wait Petra, here, take this.’’ He said taking off his cloak and covering her with it. ‘’You are shaking like a leaf.’’

‘’Thank you, Captain.’’

The cloak smelled like him, it was still warm from his body heat, she wondered if that’s how it felt like to hug him. She fell asleep dreaming about being in his arms, unaware of the fact that he was thinking about her too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and reviews pls :)


End file.
